


Dad

by StutteryPrince



Category: The Property of Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: Hero and RGB spend have a day of fun in the "snow" before heading off to bed. All seems well and calm until Hero mumbles something that has RGB doubting just how little he's attached to her.





	Dad

RGB watched as Hero played in the snow. Well, it wasn’t really snow, but it was something similar. She had insisted on messing around in the chilled powder the moment she saw it. He allowed her to, so long as she stayed where she could be seen. 

Speaking of seen, where was Hero?

“Hero?”

RGB looked all around the area, but he saw no sign of her. He called out for her again and again, but he received no response. He gripped his shirt over where his heart would be. Just when he started to hear a Fear forming behind him, he saw her. She had a some sort of slingshot fashioned out of Assok and a stick. She was smiling widely too.

“Wait.”

_**SPLAT!** _

RGB toppled over from the force of the snowball aimed directly at his face. How he missed it, he had no idea. He groaned as he wiped the substance from his screen. Hero was laughing like a hyena, along with Assok. RGB pushed himself onto his elbows and looked at the child.

“Ha ha, Hero. Very funny, but don’t do it aga-”

RGB was silenced by another snowball. He laid on his back this time, not moving. Hero stopped her laughing, growing concerned for her companion. She walked over cautiously, leaning over him.

“RGB?”

He weakly turned his head to her and motioned for her to come closer. She sat down and leaned in, gripping her own shirt much like he had his own. RGB swapped the hurt face for a wicked smile.

“Gotcha.”

Hero sputtered as RGB smashed a snowball into her face. He sprang up and ran away just as she recovered, laughing all the while.

“Oh, it is on!”

Hero scooped up some of the substance and fired it with her slingshot. It struck RGB square in the back, causing him to trip and fall face first. He rolled over and pointed at her with his cane.

“No fair! You have a weapon!”

“So do you!”

“No I-”

RGB looked at his cane. It took Hero a minute to realize what she had just done.

“Uh oh.”

RGB made a snowball and threw it up, whacking it like a baseball with his cane. Hero ducked as it whizzed by her. The two smirked at one another and soon, an all out war began. RGB dodged and rolled passed the snowballs launched at him, but was always quick to return fire. Hero was using her small size to her advantage, ducking and jumping to places RGB couldn’t aim. Neither was able to dodge forever though, taking snowballs to the back and the head mostly. 

Soon, both parties were tired and tittering like school girls. They fell onto their backs in the snow.

“I had no intention of playing, Hero.”

“Well, too bad!”

The two chuckled again and RGB looked at the sky. It would be night time soon. RGB stood up and stretched, snapping. Hero ducked under the cane as it whizzed into RGB’s hand. 

“Come along. We must find somewhere to rest for the night. Luckily, there’s a place not to far from here.”

“How long will it take to walk there?”

“About fifteen minutes.”

Hero nodded and stood up, automatically reaching out and grabbing the cane. They walked along the path, Hero growing a bit more tired as time ticked on. Hero’s head started to droop and RGB nudged her lightly.

“Come on now, we’re almost there. Just a bit longer.”

“Okay…”

Hero trudged along, yawning and rubbing her eyes. RGB smiled, though he turned his head so she couldn't see. 

“We're here.”

Hero picked up her head and her eyes widened. They were at a frozen lake, where the snowflakes were dancing in the wind. There were a few large trees with branches that had blue leaves speckled with white. The “snow” sparkled and the frozen water glistened. Hero gaped at the scene, eyes twinkling.

“We're sleeping here?”

“But of course. Is there a problem with that?”

Hero shook her head, carefully stepping onto the powder. She took long and precise steps, which caught RGB’s interest as she made her way to one of the trees.

“What are you doing?”

“Everything is so pretty, so I'm trying not to mess anything up more than necessary.”

RGB chuckled and, just to humor her, did the same. He made it quicker to a tree than her, due to his legs being longer, and quickly climbed up into it. Hero was in the tree across from him soon after, moving around to find a comfortable spot on the tree branch. RGB tossed her his coat and she snuggled under it, Assok laying down next to her.

“Goodnight, Hero.”

“Night, dad…”

RGB shot up almost instantly. He looked at Hero, but she was already asleep. He clutched his shirt again and felt static surge through his screen, his form of blushing. He couldn’t believe that just happened. He couldn’t believe she had said. She couldn’t have just called him...

“Dad?”

RGB stared at her for a few more seconds before he shook his head. 

“She’s just tired is all. She couldn’t have meant it.”

He pulled his hat over his screen and sighed, attempting to forget the incident, but he couldn’t help but dwell on the thought. What if she _did_ mean it? What if she really did see him as some type of father figure? RGB clicked off for the night, but he did give Hero one more glance before doing so.

“Night...my chi-no. I mustn't get attached.”

RGB turned on his side, falling asleep.


End file.
